


Her.

by Coolez



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, YouChika, chikayou, does not really have a working title, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolez/pseuds/Coolez
Summary: Very short ChikaYou that I wrote on Tumblr.





	

_I’m not in love with her._

– Is what she thought, watching from the distance as Aqours had their routine practice on the roof.

_I can’t be in love with her._

She continued to stare, as her eyes travelled from one person to another of the eight, but nevertheless always back to that one energetic childhood friend of hers.

_Am I in love with her?_

_“_ You-chan!” that very friend called out, noticing that ashen haired was separated from the rest of the gang. “Let’s practice together!” she went over with an outreached hand, in which the latter held onto without further hesitation.

_I’m in love with her._


End file.
